


Party date start!

by Iamacarrot



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Do I overdo these?, I have weird ideas, I kinda don't care either, I'M NOT DEAD, M/M, i dunno, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: Hoping to lighten everyone's mood, Blueberry invites some friends to a party, and finds that during the midst of chatter and commotion, his brother has found someone with common grounds.#Squadgoals





	Party date start!

**Author's Note:**

> A list of nicknames, because I am too lazy for whole names:  
> Us!Sans: Bluberry  
> US!Papyrus: Stretch  
> UF!Sans: Red  
> UF!Papyrus: Edge  
> Sans: sans  
> Papyrus: Papyrus  
> SF!Sans: Blackberry  
> SF!Papyrus: Slim  
> UL!Sans: Plum  
> UL!Papyrus: Pink  
> Ink Sans: Ink  
> Error Sans: Error  
> Science Sans: Sci  
> Gaster Sans: Leather(?)  
> Aftertale Sans: Geno

Blueberry smiled, sighing as he prepared the invitations and supplies for the party. "Isn't this great Paps? All of our friends coming together for a huge party!" Blueberry giggled. "Yeah, it's awesome bro, just like you." Stretch nonchalantly replied. Blueberry smiled, setting plates and cups down in their respective places on the table, having convinced Sans to let the party be in his home, on the condition that nothing ended up broken afterwards.

"C'mon Paps! Help out! Stop being a lazybones!" Blueberry teased, tugging at his brothers' hoodie in an attempt to encourage the other to help. Stretch sighed heavily, moving from his position on the couch and helping Blueberry set up. "Why are we doing this again?" Stretch asked. "Because Paps, I want everyone to come together and have a good time! To have a break from all their normal things." Blueberry explained. Stretch hummed, turning his head to the door as the doorbell rang. "Our first guest?! B-but, I'm not even done setting up!" Blueberry shouted, running in a circle. Stretch smiled, snapping his fingers which set everything up in no time at all. "Yay!" Blueberry cheered, running up to the door and opening the door to see Leather. 

"The G is in!" Blueberry shouted, jumping into the air before flopping onto his face. "That hurt!" Blueberry shouted happily, making Stretch and Leather snicker.

"Hey, what's up Leather?" Stretch asked. "Eh, not much, I was just bored, so I decided to come, besides, I didn't want to let down the little muffin." Leather chuckled. Stretch smirked, watching as Blueberry ran into the kitchen to begin preparing food. "He is a ball of energy... no wonder Red is in love with the little guy." Leather hummed. "Yeah, I'm surprised anyone could match up to my brother's energy level, let alone someone as lazy as original and I." Stretch commented. "To be honest, I doubt anyone else would be able to keep up with the little ding-dong, especially with his tendency to want to constantly prove himself." Leather scoffed, going to sit on the couch.

As soon as Leather sat down, the doorbell rang again. Blueberry poked his head out of the kitchen and looked at Stretch, whilst Leather looked up at him from the couch. "You going to answer that?" The two asked simultaneously with the same smug look on their faces.

Stretch laughed sarcastically, opening the door to find Ink and Error Shouting at each other. "Are you two gonna do this all night? Because this is supposed to be relaxing." Stretch sighed. "Well, I WOULD relax if HE weren't here!" Ink huffed, crossing his arms and turning away from Error. "FOr OncE We-E-e agrEe on So-O-omething!" Error retorted, walking inside. Ink grumbled and walked in after Error, starting another argument between the two. Stretch rolled his eyes, about to close the door before screaming as he noticed Pink and Plum. "When the HELL did you two get here?!" Stretch shouted. "LANGUAGE PAPY!" Blueberry shouted. "Relax honey, we got here after you let the screaming monkeys in." Pink chuckled, making Stretch crack a small smile. 

"Oh yeah, sorry about them, I don't really know why they're constantly at each other's throats..." Stretch sighed. "Whoa! Literally!~" Plum shouted, panting as a deep purple blush overtook his face. "Whatchu talkin' 'bout?" Stretch asked, looking at Leather when said skeleton cleared their throat. Leather snickered and pointed to a corner in which Error and Ink were currently /aggressively/ making out in. "Wait... but they were just-" "They do that from time to time, I've seen it happen once before actually. Error took me hostage, but before he could hurt me, Ink swooped in and began arguing with Error. Me being stuck, meant that I was forced to watch... and it was awesome... before Ink won the argument, Error would grab Ink and pull him close, licking Ink's neck and teasing the hell out of him. I would have stayed and watched things escalate were it not for Ink's innocence and need for privacy. So, to sum it up, I've seen them make-out like this, but I've never really seen them 'Do the do'" Pink hummed.

"Lucky!" Plum huffed, walking past Stretch and sitting next to Leather. "Hey pretty boy~" "I will end you." "Bye!" Plum whimpered, walking back over to Pink. Stretch and Pink shook their heads, both walking inside and sitting on the couch. After a few minutes of watching Ink and Error basically eat each other's faces off, the doorbell rang, causing everyone (Including Ink and Error) to look at Stretch. "You going to answer that?" Everyone asked. Stretch glared at the others before opening the door, letting in the Swapfells and Originals. "Wow, nothin' broken, yet, Ink and Error eatin' each other's faces in a corner, Leather, Plum, and Pink on the couch, Blueberry in the kitchen, and no music playing... so it's gonna be one of THOSE parties huh?" Sans asked. 

"AAH! Paps! We forgot music!" Blueberry whined. "Heh, don't worry Blue, I got it." Sans chuckled, using his magic to turn on various types of music, ranging from Trap music and Techno to songs that just calm the mood. Stretch hummed, wary of sitting down, so he just stood, waiting for the Fells, Sci, and Geno of all monsters. "Why don't you sit down?" Blackberry asked. "I'm testing something" Stretch hummed, slowly inching towards the couch. Stretch hummed suspiciously, slowly sitting down. As soon as Stretch got comfortable, the doorbell rang, making Stretch scream, and the others laugh.

Stretch stormed over to the door, opening it to see the rest of the party waiting to enter. "Hey guys, come on in." Stretch sighed. "What's up with you?" Sci asked. "That couch is evil, that's what's wrong." Stretch growled, making Sci and Geno look at each other and shrug, whilst Red chuckled and Edge... Edge just stayed silent.

"Is everyone here Paps?!" Blueberry asked. "Yep! Here and accounted for!" Stretch replied. "Yay! Now that everyone is here, why don't we just chat until the food is done?" Blueberry suggested. Everyone hummed in agreement, beginning to socialize and laugh amongst themselves, except for Geno, Geno was trying to comprehend why Ink and Error were making out.

Stretch smiled, resting his hands in his hoodie and watching the commotion, waiting for something interesting to happen. While he was on looking, Stretch barely noticed Edge scooting closer to him, leaning against the wall and sighing heavily in what seemed like an attempt to calm down. 

"What's up with you Edge lord? Too big for this kind of stuff?" Stretch chuckled, finally sensing Edge's presence. "No, it's just, I don't do well in large crowds like this." Edge sighed, putting a foot on the wall. "Hmm, well, I guess we have one thing in common, 'cause I don't either. I mean, if I were anything like our original counterpart, I would be talking the shit out of everyone." Stretch joked, earning a small chuckle from Edge. Stretch yawned, opening the door and stepping outside, pulling a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it, watching as a light snow began to fall. A couple minutes later and Edge walked outside, quietly closing the door behind him.

Stretch smirked, watching Edge lean against the railing and huff. Stretch turned around, facing the house, leaning against the railing as well. "I just don't understand why Sans made me come here, I would rather be training with Undyne." Edge growled softly. "Heh, I know how you feel, Blueberry probably just called the party so he could spend some time with the others." Stretch chuckled.

"I don't see why I needed to come then..." Edge sighed. "Eh, you're his friend, and he said that he wanted all of his friends to come, so, you get the picture." Stretch hummed. 

"Yeah..." Edge replied. The two stayed silent for a while, enjoying the peace before Edge began to speak again. "I've been meaning to ask, why do you smoke? It doesn't do anything for you, and we really don't need to, so...?" Edge inquired. "I just find it soothing, you know, a means of calming down so to speak." Stretch honestly replied. "Hmm." was all Edge said. "Now, I ask YOU a question... why are you talking to me so much all of a sudden?" Stretch asked. "Because I feel a stronger connection to you than anyone else in this wretched party." Edge blatantly responded.

Stretch giggled, the sound making Edge look up at his lazier counterpart. Stretch gazed down at Edge, the two making sudden eye contact before blushing and looking away. "God, why is this so awkward? Nyehehe." Stretch chuckled nervously. Edge smiled, standing straight and popping his spine, the sound making Stretch shiver. Edge gave Stretch an inquisitive look, making said skeleton blush lightly once again. 

"I uh, don't do well with the sound of popping joints... it uh... hehe..." Stretch nervously laughed, looking to the side and rubbing his neck sheepishly. "Oh my god, it turns you on? You really are a sadistic freak aren't you?" Edge questioned smugly. Stretch glared at Edge, only to receive a peaceful and innocent raise of hands. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me... besides, it isn't as bad as my turn on." Edge chuckled. "Which IS?" Stretch asked. Edge smirked, getting in Stretch's face and taking the cigarette from between his teeth, placing it in his own mouth. Edge took a puff before blowing the smoke into Stretch's face. "I like guys who peeve me off..." Edge whispered, smiling and taking note of Stretch's heart shaped eyes before walking back inside.

"Whoa..." Stretch whimpered, putting out his cigarette and following after Edge, sitting next to him on the couch. "Oh great! Everyone's ready! So are the Tacos!" Blueberry announced. Everyone chuckled nervously, accepting a taco and beginning to eat, being genuinely surprised when the tacos didn't make anyone die.

Everyone ate happily, a few conversations and a bit of laughter picking up from time to time during the while. Stretch chuckled as Leather and Sans told jokes, almost missing the predatory look from Edge. 

"What? Is there something on my face?" Stretch asked, trying to feel for any leftover food. Edge grabbed Stretch's arms, staring at Stretch with a gleam in his eyes. "You'll never get it off like that..." Edge whispered before leaning up to Stretch and licking the excess food off of his face. The others stopped talking, watching the scene play out, while Geno was left in horrid confusion, what the HELL was wrong with everyone today?

When Edge pulled back, he licked his mouth and returned to eating. glaring at the others and huffing when they resumed talking. Stretch sat in shock, his eyes never leaving the monster that just licked his face.

After a few hours, the party ended and most everyone went home, except for the Fells, who stayed to help clean. Stretch stayed near Edge, waiting for a moment when they were alone to begin speaking. 

"Why did you groom me? I thought only mates were allowed to groom each other." Stretch asked. "Nyehe, I guess you can't take a hint, and there is another way that grooming can happen. I was asking you if you wanted to BE my mate." Edge replied calmly. Stretch stood, taking a second to comprehend the request before leaping onto Edge in excitement. "Yes! I'd love to!" Stretch shouted, licking Edge's skull affectionately. 

Edge smiled, raising a brow bone when Stretch tightened his grip and fell asleep. Shaking his head, Edge continued to clean, laying Stretch down on the couch after he was finished. Edge smiled, giving Stretch a skeletal kiss before returning to his dimension. Stretch unconsciously smiled, sleeping peacefully with the knowledge of having a mate.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Though, Geno was still confused.


End file.
